Gus: The Theatre Cat/German
The German lyrics for "Gus: The Theatre Cat". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 Credit to veronispoofs "Gus, der Theater-Kater" Jellylorum: Gus heißt der Kater vom Bühneneingang Sein wirklicher Name ist viermal so lang Er lautet Asparagus, doch das ist etwas kompliziert, drum nennt jeder ihn einfach nur Gus Sein Mantel ist schäbig, ihm ist immer kalt Und es zuckt ihm die Pfote, er ist schon sehr alt Als er jung war, war nie einer schneller als er doch nun fürchten die Mäuse ihn längst schon nicht mehr Denn was früher mal war, das liegt heute so weit Dabei war er, sagt er, hochberühmt seinerzeit Und trifft er ab und zu die Freunde im Club (der im Hinterraum tagt vom benachbarten Pub) Erfreut er sie gern, wenn ein andrer bezahlt mit kleinen Geschichten, von Glorie umstrahlt aus den Tagen, als er noch ein Schauspieler war, als ein Künstler von Rang ein umjubelter Star Und er spricht gern von seinem Gastspiel in Wien wo die Zuschauer tobten und Zugabe schrien Doch sein größter Erfolg, wie er gerne erzählt war "Firefrorefiddle", der grausame Held" Asparagus: Ich hab Rollen gespielt der verschiedensten Art Hatte siebzig und mehr Monologe parat Konnte improvisieren mit Witz und Geschmack Und ließ niemals die Katze zu früh aus dem Sack Ich traf instinktiv stets den richtigen Ton und brauchte kaum Proben, nur Intuition Meine Stimme erweichte selbst Herzen aus Stein Und ich lebte mich in jede Rolle hinein Wenn ich weinte, dann schluchzte das Publikum auch Wenn ich lachte, dann hielten sich alle den Bauch Und auch als Pantomime war ich sehr bekannt Kurz: ich spielte die andern total an die Wand Doch am besten war ich vor den Augen der Welt als Firefrorefiddle, der grausame Held. Jellylorum: Und lädt jemand ihn ein auf ein Gläschen mit Gin dann erzählt er von seinem Triumph in East Lynne Damals spielte er Shakespeare, weil der Regisseur überzeugt war, ein Kater gibt immer was her Asparagus: Und ich sag, deise Kätzchen von heut sing verwöhnt Was man früher verlangte, ist heute verpönt Sie sind viel zu lax und sie sing viel zu steif Wenn es hochkommt, reicht's grad für den Sprung durch den Reif Jellylorum: Und er sagt, und kratzt sich dabei seufzend das Haar Asparagus: Das Theater ist längst nicht mehr, was er mal war Was heut inszeniert wird, hat höchstens Niveau Aber wir machten damals die Menschen auch froh So ging ich im Lichterschein in die Geschichte ein als Firefrorefiddle, der grausame Held Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Gus - Der Theater-Kater" Jellylorum: Gus ist der Kater am Bühneneingang, sein richtiger Name ist uns viel zu lang. Er heißt sonst Asparagus, was nicht grad‘ sein muss, und da sind wir uns einig, und nennen ihn Gus. Sein Mantel ist schäbig; er ist dünn und sehr schwach Und vom Schlaganfall bebt ihm die Pfote noch nach. Dabei war er mit zwanzig sehr schick und charmant, doch schon lang ist keine Maus mehr vor ihm weggerannt. Der er einmal war, ist er lange nicht mehr, denn sein Name war damals sehr berühmt, so sagt er. Und er nimmt gern ‘nen Drink mit den Freunden im Club, gleich da hinten im Hof hinterm Nachbarschaftspub. Dort erfreut er sie dann, wenn ein and’rer bezahlt indem er mit Geschichten seiner Glanzzeiten prahlt. Er war wirklich ein Star, ein Theatergenie, und er spielte mit Irving, er spielte mit Tree. Die Premiere riss einmal fast alle vom Platz, und die Kritiker schrieben: "Ein Erfolg für die Katz‘" Doch sein größter Triumph, so wie er noch erzählt, war Firefrorefiddle, der Feind aus dem Feld. Gus: Jede wichtige Rolle hab‘ ich damals gespielt, es ist wahr, dass ich fast siebzig Rollen behielt. Ich improvisierte mit Witz und Geschmack, und zum Höhepunkt ließ ich die Katz‘ aus dem Sack. Ich mimte gekonnt mit Rücken und Schwanz, braucht nur eine Probe und spielte mit Glanz. Meine Stimme entflammte das kälteste Herz, und mein trauriger Blick füllte jeden mit Schmerz. Ich tröstete Nell – und sie hielt meine Hand – Und die Glocke schlug ich mit ‘nem Sprung aus dem Stand. Und als Pantomime war ich nie ein Flop, als Dick Whittington’s Kater war ich immer top. Doch mein größter Triumph, wie man heut noch erzählt, war Firefrorefiddle, der Feind aus dem Feld. Jellylorum: Und gibt man ihm noch einen Fingerhut voll Gin, dann beschreibt er stolz seine Figur aus East Lynne. Eine Rolle in Shakespeare bekam er spontan, als ein Schauspieler vorschlug: ein Kater muss ‘ran! Gus: Und ich sag‘, diese Kätzchen werden nicht mehr gescheit ausgebildet wie zu Victoria’s Zeit. Sie lernen nicht mehr wie man spricht oder singt, halten es für grandios, wenn man durch Reifen springt. Jellylorum: Und er kratzt sich am Bart und er rauft sich das Haar; Gus: Das Theater ist auch nicht mehr, was es mal war. Das moderne Theater, auch wenn es gefällt, ist wohl nicht zu vergleichen, wie man mir erzählt, in der Zeit als ich meisterhaft die Welt begeistert hab‘ als Firefrorefiddle, der Feind aus dem Feld. Auf ‘nem Drahtseil half ich einem Kind aus der Not; Es war auf der Bühne von Flammen bedroht. Und ich denk‘, dass ich heute noch auftrumpfen kann Mit den grausamen Lauten – zum Geistergesang. Und ich spielte Growltiger – Ich könnt‘ es noch mal Ich könnt‘ es noch mal Ich könnt‘ es noch mal... Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Gus, der Theater-Kater" Jellylorum: Gus ist der Kater am Bühneneingang. Sein richtiger Name ist uns viel zu lang. Er war am Theater als Asparagus bekannt, doch haben wir immer ihn Gus nur genannt. Sein Mantel ist schäbig; er ist alt und sehr schwach, und vom Schlaganfall zittert die Pfote noch nach. Dabei war er mit Zwanzig sehr schick und charmant, doch schon lang ist keine Maus mehr vor ihm weggerannt. Der er einmal war, ist er lange nicht mehr, doch sein Name war damals sehr berühmt, so sagt er. Und er nimmt gerne' nen Drink mit Freunden im Club, gleich da drüben im Hof hinter' m Nachbarschaftspub. Dort erfreut er sie dann, wenn ein And' rer bezahlt, indem er mit Geschichten seiner Glanzzeiten prahlt. Er war wirklich ein Star, ein Theatertalent; und er spielte mit Künstlern, die ein jeder noch kennt. Die Premiere riss einmal fast alle vom Platz, und die Kritiker schrieben: "Es war für die Katz !" Doch sein größter Triumph, so wieder oft erzählt, war Grimmbart der Grosse, der grausame Held. Gus: Jede wichtige Rolle hab' ich damals gespielt. Es ist wahr, dass ich fast siebzig Reden behielt. Ich improvisierte mit Witz und Geschmack, und zum Höhepunkt ließ ich die Katz' aus dem Sack. Ich mimte gekonnt mit Rücken und Schwanz, brauchte nur eine Probe und spielte mit Glanz; meine Stimme entflammte das kälteste Herz, und mein trauriger Blick füllte jeden mitSchmerz. Ich tröstete Gretchen- und sie hielt meine Hand- und die Glocke schlug ich mit 'nem Sprung aus dem Stand. Und als Pantomime war ich nie ein Flop, als "gestiefelter Kater" war ich immer top. Doch mein grösster Triumph, wie man heut noch erzählt, war Grimmbart der Grosse, der grausame Held. Jellylorum: Und gibt man ihm noch ' nen Schuss Rum zum Kaffee, dann erzählt er stolz von seiner Zeit am Varieté. Eine Rolle in Shakespeare bekam er spontan, als ein Schauspieler vorschlug: "Ein Kater muss ran!" Gus: Und ich sag, diese Kätzchen werden nicht mehr trainiert so wie damals, als uns noch der Kaiser regiert. Sie lernen nicht mehr, wie man spricht oder singt, halten es für grandios, wenn man durch Reifen springt. Jellylorum: Und er kratzt sich am Bart und er rauft sich das Haar: Gus: Das Theater ist auch nicht mehr , was es mal war. Das moderne Theater, auch wenn es gefällt, ist wohl nicht zu vergleichen, wie man mir erzählt, mit der Zeit, als ich meisterhaft die Welt begeistert hab', als Grimmbart der Große, der grausame Held. Auf der Bühne da rettete ich heldenhaft stets die holdeste Maid noch mit schwindender Kraft. Und ich denk' , dass ich heute noch auftrumpfen kann mit den grausamen Lauten zum Geistergesang. Einst spielt' ich Growltiger, ich könnt' es nochmal, ich könnt' es nochmal, ich könnt' es nochmal... Category:Musical Numbers